Washington State elections, 1992/Primary results
RESULTS ? Too close to call until absentee ballots are counted. X Advances to general election. (1) Winner; no general election. # Incumbent (2) Office holder running in redrawn district (3) Needs 60% to pass D Democrat Ind Independent IU Independent Urgent L Libertarian NL Natural Law P Populist R Republican SW Socialist Workers WT Washington Taxpayers - Results are unofficial and do not include all absentees. - Any party must get 1 percent of the vote to advance its top vote-getter to the general election. Independents are considered members of the same party. U.S. SENATE X Patty Murray (D) 286,891 (29%) Marshall (D) 11,056 (1%) Gene Hart (D) 14,739 (1%) Don Bonker (D) 183,916 (18%) Jeffrey Brian Venezia (D) 6,538 (1%) X Rod Chandler ® 196,166 (20%) Tim Hill ® 111,886 (11%) Leo Thorsness ® 164,451 (17%) X LaPriel Barnes (Ind) 6,509 (1%) X William Goodloe (WT) 9,605 (1%) Mark Severs (SW) 3,248 (0%) U.S. HOUSE 1ST DISTRICT (Parts of King, Snohomish and Kitsap counties) X Maria Cantwell (D) 61,354 (53%) X Gary Nelson ® 27,968 (24%) Mark Gardner ® 15,299 (13%) John Dahl ® 6,231 (5%) X Patrick Ruckert (Ind) 1,976 (2%) X Anne Fleming (NL) 2,329 (2%) 2ND DISTRICT (Northwest Washington) X Al Swift # (D) 51,210 (44%) Frank Sadowski (D) 5,772 (5%) Doug Smith ® 8,768 (7%) X Jack Metcalf ® 28,151 (24%) Tim Irwin ® 11,904 (10%) David Montgomery ® 4,735 (4%) X R.M. (Robin) Dexter (Ind) 1,892 (2%) X Nico M. DeGroot (IU) 1,083 (1%) X Karen Leibrant (NL) 3,546 (3%) 3RD DISTRICT (Southwest Washington) X Jolene Unsoeld # (D) 53,764 (52%) Chuck O'Reilly (D) 9,527 (9%) X Pat Fiske ® 20,680 (20%) Bill Hughes ® 14,885 (14%) Gary Snell ® 4,967 (5%) 4TH DISTRICT (Central Washington) Jim Jesernig (D) 24,264 (22%) X Jay Inslee (D) 24,892 (23%) Joe Walkenhauer (D) 3,397 (3%) X Richard Hastings ® 26,189 (24%) Alex McLean ® 11,841 (11%) Jeff Sullivan ® 10,557 (10%) Bill Almon ® 8,139 (7%) 5TH DISTRICT (Eastern Washington) X Tom Foley # (D) 64,904 (53%) Duane Sommers ® 18,816 (15%) X John Sonneland ® 25,729 (21%) William Johns ® 3,017 (2%) Marlyn Derby ® 10,178 (8%) ------------ 6TH DISTRICT ------------ (Tacoma, Olympic Peninsula) X Norm Dicks # (D) 61,766 (58%) Dennis Christiani (D) 8,336 (8%) X Lauri Phillips ® 28,404 (27%) X Jim Horrigan (L) 1,810 (2%) X Tom Donnelly (Ind) 5,924 (6%) Eric Hoffman (NL) 735 (0.7%) ------------ 7TH DISTRICT ------------ (Most of Seattle, part of King County) X Jim McDermott # (D) 92,417 (74%) Ken Yeager (D) 7,700 (6%) X Glenn Hampson ® 21,293 (17%) X Paul Glumaz (Ind) 2,907 (2%) ------------ 8TH DISTRICT ------------ (Eastern King and Pierce counties) X George Tamblyn (D) 24,646 (23%) Roy Ferguson ® 7,363 (7%) X Jennifer Dunn ® 33,298 (31%) Pam Roach ® 31,471 (29%) Michael Campbell ® 6,969 (7%) X Bob Adams (Ind) 3,290 (3%) ------------ 9TH DISTRICT ------------ (Parts of King, Pierce and Thurston counties) X Mike Kreidler (D) 19,658 (23%) Tim McDonnell (D) 12,525 (15%) Dick Hill (D) 8,113 (10%) Paul Barden ® 19,323 (23%) X Peter von Reichbauer ® 20,803 (25%) Timothy J. Brill (Ind) 1,316 (2%) X Brian Wilson (Ind) 2,758 (3%) -------- GOVERNOR -------- Joe King (D) 86,582 (8%) X Mike Lowry (D) 300,836 (29%) Sally McQuown (D) 28,478 (3%) Richard Short (D) 7,865 (1%) Wayne Madsen (D) 7,349 (1%) ? Ken Eikenberry ® 225,885 (22%) Sid Morrison ® 219,772 (21%) Dan McDonald ® 128,242 (13%) Bob Tharp ® 7,127 (1%) Mike The Mover (Ind) 7,745 (0.7%) Kathleen Wheeler (SW) 5,807 (0.6%) ------------ LT. GOVERNOR ------------ Larry Allred (D) 61,504 (7%) Randolph Bell (D) 45,941 (5%) Larry Penberthy (D) 38,118 (4%) X Richard Kelley (D) 164,427 (18%) X Joel Pritchard # ® 490,678 (54%) X Absolutely Nobody (Ind) 87,247 (10%) X Tom Isenberg (L) 27,769 (3%) ---------------- ATTORNEY GENERAL ---------------- X Christine Gregoire (D) 390,281 (39%) John Ladenburg (D) 155,604 (16%) X Norm Maleng ® 429,042 (43%) Homer Brand (P) 21,143 (2%) ----------------- LAND COMMISSIONER ----------------- X Jennifer Belcher (D) 271,546 (30%) Mike Murphy (D) 136,484 (15%) Frank Beebe (D) 36,061 (4%) Michael Cline (D) 38,124 (4%) Nick Handy ® 90,635 (10%) X Ann Anderson ® 202,353 (22%) Terrence Belieu ® 28,580 (3%) George Peller ® 62,336 (7%) X William McCord (L) 38,609 (4%) ---------------------- INSURANCE COMMISSIONER ---------------------- X Deborah Senn (D) 253,456 (28%) Marj Wilkersen (D) 150,282 (17%) X Richard Marquardt # ® 429,891 (48%) X Brian McCulloch (Ind) 71,127 (8%) ------------- STATE AUDITOR ------------- X Brian Sonntag (D) 194,293 (22%) Nina Becker (D) 174,467 (19%) Robin Hunt (D) 164,214 (18%) X Sam Reed ® 338,404 (38%) X Arthur Rathjen (L) 25,049 (3%) ------------------ SECRETARY OF STATE ------------------ Juanita Garrison (D) 169,185 (18%) X Jeanne Dixon (D) 270,896 (29%) X Ralph Munro # ® 468,781 (50%) X Maurice Willey (L) 22,834 (2%) --------------- STATE TREASURER --------------- X Dan Grimm # (D) 506,869 (56%) X Claude Oliver ® 392,201 (44%) ------------------------------------ SUPERINTENDENT OF PUBLIC INSTRUCTION ------------------------------------ X Judith Billings # 329,713 (38%) X Terry Bergeson 292,090 (34%) O. Jerome Brown 54,791 (6%) Bud Scarr 128,372 (15%) Rich Fuller 66,886 (8%) ------------------- STATE SUPREME COURT ------------------- ---------- POSITION 1 ---------- Edward Heavey 122,501 (15%) X Elaine Houghton 213,833 (26%) X Barbara Madsen 228,146 (28%) Philip Rodriguez 66,100 (8%) Keith Callow 177,549 (22%) ---------- POSITION 2 ---------- X James Dolliver # 294,386 (41%) X Kevin Patrick Dolan 221,768 (31%) David Summers 194,108 (27%) ---------- POSITION 3 ---------- X Robert Utter # 602,703 (100%) ---------------------- STATE COURT OF APPEALS ---------------------- ---------------------- DIVISION 1, DISTRICT 1 ---------------------- X Kenneth Grosse 180,601 (100%) ---------------------- DIVISION 2, DISTRICT 1 ---------------------- X Faye Kennedy 57,889 (100%) ----------------- STATE LEGISLATURE ----------------- ------------ 1ST DISTRICT ------------ (Bothell, Mountlake Terrace) Senate X Rosemary McAuliffe (D) 8,900 (47%) Frank R. Ives (D) 1,291 (7%) Danial Brownawell (D) 583 (3%) X Marshall Paris ® 3,682 (19%) Bill Schatz ® 1,930 (10%) John Yates ® 2,586 (14%) House Position 1 X Barbara Cothern (D) 6,758 (38%) Lonnie W. Williams (D) 727 (4%) Dan Sexton (D) 2,288 (13%) Christopher Haugen (D) 1,371 (8%) X Walter Backstrom ® 6,726 (38%) House Position 2 X Linda Johnson (D) 8,193 (46%) Robert Reedy (D) 1,861 (11%) X Joyce Meyerson ® 7,634 (43%) ------------ 2ND DISTRICT ------------ (Southwest Pierce) Senate X Marilyn Rasmussen (D) 5,867 (57%) X Brian McCoy ® 3,230 (32%) Ted Parker Fix ® 1,143 (11%) House Position 1 X Tom Campbell (D) 3,209 (32%) Felicia C. Thomson (D) 2,227 (22%) X Roger Bush ® 4,586 (46%) House Position 2 X Randy Dorn # (D) 6,189 (62%) X Bill Starkey ® 3,721 (38%) ------------ 3RD DISTRICT ------------ (Spokane) Senate X Bill Day (D) 10,608 (56%) X John Moyer ® 7,234 (38%) A. Gordon Harrigan ® 1,042 (6%) House Position 1 Greg Works (D) 665 (4%) X David Gallik (D) 2,966 (16%) John L.Benzie (D) 952 (5%) X Chuck Potter ® 5,168 (28%) House Position 2 Lisa J. Brown (D) 8,503 (47%) X Dennis Dellwo # (D) 12,577 (68%) X John Titchenal ® 5,974 (32%) ------------ 4TH DISTRICT ------------ (Spokane Valley) Senate X John Day (D) 7,249 (31%) Brian Watkins (D) 4,909 (21%) X Bob McCaslin # ® 11,353 (48%) House Position 1 X George Orr # (D) 11,479 (49%) X Charles Wolfe ® 11,902 (51%) House Position 2 X Shirley Rector (D) 9,597 (41%) Ralph Millspaugh (D) 2,248 (10%) X Mike Padden # ® 11,666 (50%) ------------ 5TH DISTRICT ------------ (Fall City, Issaquah, Green River) Senate X Kathleen Drew (D) 7,782 (37%) X Dino Rossi ® 5,784 (28%) Bob Brady ® 2,463 (12%) Gwenn Esher ® 2,262 (11%) Dick Welsh ® 2,616 (13%) House Position 1 X Lloyd E. Baker (D) 7,378 (40%) X Brian Thomas ® 7,085 (38%) W.A. (Bill) Beck ® 4,092 (22%) House Position 2 X Linda McMonagle (D) 7,126 (37%) Wayne Russell (D) 2,009 (11%) Ted Cowan ® 4,050 (21%) X Phillip Dyer ® 5,856 (31%) ------------ 6TH DISTRICT ------------ (Northwest and south Spokane) House Position 1 X Vincent L. Stevens (D) 8,888 (33%) X Jean Silver (2) ® 14,334 (54%) James Philip Casey ® 3,498 (13%) House Position 2 X Leslie R. Tadlock (D) 10,230 (39%) Todd Mielke (2) ® 16,177 (61%) ------------ 7TH DISTRICT ------------ (Parts of North Spokane County) House Position 1 X John McLaughlin (D) 7,954 (34%) X Steve Fuhrman # ® 14,254 (60%) X Jack McLean (Ind) 1,529 (6%) House Position 2 X Lou Stone (D) 8,392 (37%) X Bob Morton # ® 14,487 (63%) ------------ 8TH DISTRICT ------------ (part of Benton County) House Position 1 X Lane Bray # (D) 9,984 (43%) X Shirley Hankins ® 13,247 (57%) House Position 2 X Curtis Ludwig # (D) 13,612 (62%) X Fran Berting ® 8,186 (38%) ------------ 9TH DISTRICT ------------ (Parts of south Spokane County, all of Whitman County) Senate X William Schmick (D) 7,986 (45%) X Eugene Prince ® 9,870 (55%) House Position 1 X Libby Walker (D) 7,838 (44%) X Larry L. Sheahan ® 9,130 (51%) X John J. Gearhart (L) 792 (4%) House Position 2 Steve McGehee (D) 3,579 (20%) ? Chris Gorton (D) 3,693 (21%) X Mark Schoesler ® 6,183 (35%) Eric B. Etzel ® 4,072 (23%) ------------- 10TH DISTRICT ------------- (Island, parts of Skagit and Snohomish counties) Senate X Mary Margaret Haugen (D) 10,558 (43%) Bill Porter (D) 2,442 (10%) X Dick Caldwell ® 7,440 (30%) David M. Boze ® 4,089 (17%) House Position 1 Neil Colburn (D) 5,047 (21%) X Sue Karahalios (D) 8,895 (37%) X Joan Houchen ® 10,092 (42%) House Position 2 Richard Wright (D) 3,535 (15%) Dan Warren (D) 2,316 (10%) X Helen Schoenfeld (D) 6,015 (26%) X Barry D. Sehlin ® 11,051 (48%) ------------- 11TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of Seattle, Renton, Tukwila) Senate David Ceccarelli (D) 2,316 (17%) X Margarita Prentice (D) 5,995 (43%) Clarence Moriwaki (D) 3,121 (23%) X Mike Schillinger ® 2,430 (18%) House Position 1 X June Leonard # (D) 5,963 (45%) Paul Woo (D) 4,066 (31%) X Marie Gardner ® 3,234 (24%) House Position 2 X Velma Veloria (D) 5,939 (54%) Ron Nelsen (D) 1,853 (17%) X Gary L. Moseley ® 3,247 (29%) ------------- 12TH DISTRICT ------------- (Chelan County, parts of Kittitas, Okanogan and Douglas counties) Senate X Bev Jagla (D) 9,910 (47%) X George Sellar # ® 11,172 (53%) House Position 1 X Clyde Ballard # ® 12,608 (66%) X Rae Barnett (D) 6,568 (34%) House Position 2 X Dale Foreman ® 11,149 (68%) Tricia Millikan ® 5,146 (32%) ------------- 13TH DISTRICT ------------- (All of Kittitas, and parts of Grant counties) Senate X Eric Skaug (D) 6,019 (29%) JoAn Brown ® 3,981 (19%) X Harold Hochstatter ® 10,680 (52%) House Position 1 X Gary D. Chandler # ® 16,119 (100%) House Position 2 X Mick Hansen (D) 8,733 (44%) X Joyce Mulliken ® 6,690 (34%) Richard Pearce ® 4,487 (23%) ------------- 14TH DISTRICT ------------- (Yakima, Selah, Union Gap) Senate X Jimmy Whittenbeurg (D) 4,206 (22%) Clyde D. Stewart (D) 2,322 (12%) X Alex Deccio ® 13,034 (67%) House Position 1 X Betty Edmondson # ® 11,708 (100%) House Position 2 X David L. Lemmon (D) 8,500 (43%) Michael Foote ® 1,645 (8%) X Ted Mellotte ® 9,522 (48%) ------------- 15TH DISTRICT ------------- (Sunnyside, Wapato, lower Yakima valley) House Position 1 X Margaret Rayburn # (D) 8,023 (58%) . X Jim Honeyford ® 5,731 (42%) House Position 2 X Forrest Baugher (D) 4,955 (36%) X Barbara Lisk # ® 8,667 (64%) ------------- 16TH DISTRICT ------------- (Walla Walla and Columbia counties, parts of Franklin) Senate Don Schwerin (D) 3,725 (19%) X Valoria H. Loveland (D) 5,189 (27%) X Dick Neher ® 6,858 (35%) Bob Collins ® 3,618 (19%) House Position 1 X Dave Mastin (D) 5,495 (31%) Gary W. Downing (D) 3,591 (20%) X Douglas L. Bayne ® 5,895 (33%) Paul Keister ® 2,969 (17%) House Position 2 X Bill Grant # (D) 12,046 (66%) X Bonnie K. Reidt ® 6,314 (34%) ------------- 17TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of Clark, Skamania, Stevenson, and Klickitat counties) Senate X Dean Sutherland # (D) 8,292 (56%) X Tim Heenan ® 6,646 (44%) House Position 1 X Kim Peery # (D) 8,226 (57%) X Bud Quinn ® 6,205 (43%) House Position 2 X Holly Myers # (D) 8,349 (56%) X Chris Lucia ® 5,906 (40%) X Jim B. Becker (L) 558 (4%) ------------- 18TH DISTRICT ------------- (Battleground, Richfield, Castle Rock, Kelso) Senate X Ireda Grohs (D) 7,694 (41%) X Linda Smith # ® 11,208 (59%) House Position 1 X Betty Sue Morris # (D) 10,767 (59%) X Don Lynch ® 7,635 (41%) House Position 2 David Allen (D) 2,991 (16%) X Jim Springer (D) 5,537 (31%) C.R. "Skip" Carlson ® 1,865 (10%) Vernon "Vern" V. Veysey ® 3,019 (17%) X Tim Young ® 4,734 (26%) ------------- 19TH DISTRICT ------------- (Pacific and Wahkiakum Counties, parts of Cowlitz and Grays Harbor Counties) Senate X Sid Snyder (2) (D) 16,381 (100%) House Position 1 X Mike Riley # (D) 13,556 (76%) X Mark R. Obtinario ® 4,364 (24%) House Position 2 X Bob Basich # (D) 10,255 (54%) Max Vekich (D) 8,716 (46%) ------------- 20TH DISTRICT ------------- (parts of Thurston County) Senate X Tom Nogler (D) 6,921 (35%) X Neil Amondson # ® 11,193 (56%) Charlie Poole ® 1,926 (10%) House Position 1 X Dave Chappell (D) 9,897 (49%) X Rose Bowman # ® 10,250 (51%) House Position 2 X Chris Hansen (D) 8,205 (42%) X Bill Brumsickle # ® 11,468 (58%) ------------- 21ST DISTRICT ------------- (Edmonds, Mukilteo) House Position 1 X Richard L. "Rich" Allen (D) 5,832 (28%) Bill Shanks (D) 2,743 (13%) X Jeannette Wood # ® 12,176 (59%) House Position 2 X Paul Shin (D) 9,439 (44%) X John Beck # ® 9,760 (46%) X Loretta Jackson (Ind) 2,231 (10%) ------------- 22ND DISTRICT ------------- (Olympia, Tumwater) Senate X Karen Fraser (D) 16,947 (65%) X Gene Forrester ® 7,391 (29%) X Mike Clark (L) 1,557 (6%) House Position 1 X Sandra Romero (D) 8,094 (33%) Mary Stuart Lux (D) 6,058 (25%) Lee Wlazlak (D) 1,044 (4%) X Fiona Buzzard ® 5,542 (22%) Shawn Eckhart ® 3,929 (16%) House Position 2 X Cathy Wolfe (D) 5,184 (21%) Russ Cahill (D) 4,178 (17%) Danny Bolton (D) 2,427 (10%) W.T. "Tom" Jackson (D) 602 (2%) Ken Donohue (D) 4,443 (18%) X Lou Anne Houck ® 7,906 (31%) X Linda Watt (Oth) 464 (2%) ------------- 23RD DISTRICT ------------- (Part of Kitsap County) Senate X Betti Sheldon (D) 7,078 (29%) Sherry Appleton ® 6,880 (29%) X Ellen Craswell # ® 10,151 (42%) House Position 1 X Paul Zellinsky # (D) 13,057 (61%) X Mike Jones ® 8,429 (39%) House Position 2 X Andrew Schmid (D) 8,345 (38%) X Karen Schmidt # ® 13,409 (62%) ------------- 24TH DISTRICT ------------- (Clallam and Jefferson Counties, parts of Grays Harbor County) Senate Bob Kruger (D) 979 (4%) X Jim Hargrove (D) 12,161 (46%) David Krache (D) 567 (2%) Marc Kalla (D) 913 (3%) X Jean Fairchild ® 7,730 (29%) X Anne Forest (Ind) 2,633 (10%) John Pitts (Ind) 1,494 (6%) House Position 1 X Evan Jones # (D) 13,093 (49%) X Ellen C. Pickell ® 13,667 (51%) House Position 2 X Lynn Kessler (D) 13,420 (53%) X Jim Buck ® 7,743 (30%) Steve Gray ® 4,252 (17%) ------------- 25TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of King and Pierce Counties, includes Puyallup) Senate X Marcus Gaspard # (D) 10,057 (57%) X Joyce McDonald ® 7,471 (43%) House Position 1 X Dale T. Mitchell (D) 8,184 (47%) X Sarah Casada # ® 9,198 (53%) House Position 2 X Art Wall (D) 7,559 (44%) X Randy Tate # ® 9,812 (56%) ------------- 26TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of Kitsap, Pierce counties) House Position 1 X Ron Meyers # (D) 11,311 (59%) X Tom Schneider ® 6,254 (33%) Gene Boere ® 1,617 (8%) House Position 2 X Wes Pruitt # (D) 10,858 (57%) X Alan Coleman ® 6,402 (33%) X Karen Allard (L) 1,895 (10%) ------------- 27TH DISTRICT ------------- (West Pierce County, includes parts of Tacoma) Senate X Lorraine R. Wojahn # (D) 11,726 (85%) X Dan Blachly (L) 1,989 (15%) House Position 1 X Ruth Fisher # (D) 10,185 (72%) X Arthur Dearinger ® 3,953 (28%) Rod Dill (L) 0 (0%) House Position 2 X Art Wang # (D) 11,395 (83%) X Richard Shepard (Oth) 2,270 (17%) ------------- 28TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of Pierce County, includes Tacoma, Steilacom, Fircrest) Senate X Dan Kaiser (D) 3,763 (21%) Werner W. Scharmach ® 4,407 (25%) X Shirley Winsley ® 9,799 (55%) House Position 1 X Jean Hill-Brooks (D) 5,012 (29%) Carl Opgaard (D) 2,887 (17%) Michael Carrell ® 2,380 (14%) X Georganne Talcott ® 2,874 (17%) Maureen Flak ® 2,276 (13%) Ken Witkoe ® 1,913 (11%) House Position 2 Matt Thomas (D) 4,757 (27%) X Stan Flemming (D) 4,981 (29%) X Art Broback # ® 7,581 (44%) ------------- 29TH DISTRICT ------------- (Parts of Pierce County, includes Tacoma, Fircrest) House Position 1 X Rosa Franklin # (D) 7,209 (67%) X David Church ® 3,592 (33%) House Position 2 X Brian Ebersole # (D) 7,858 (73%) X Al Pearn ® 2,948 (27%) ------------- 30TH DISTRICT ------------- (South King, North Pierce counties) House Position 1 X Tracey Eide (D) 6,958 (43%) John Ridley ® 3,178 (19%) X Maryann Mitchell # ® 6,177 (38%) House Position 2 Brian T. Epperson (D) 3,362 (21%) X Mark Miloscia (D) 4,555 (28%) X Jean Marie Brough # ® 8,369 (51%) ------------- 31ST DISTRICT ------------- (South King, North Pierce counties) House Position 1 X Judi Roland # (D) 8,703 (56%) X Lee Thomas ® 6,762 (44%) House Position 2 X Lee Valenta (D) 6,698 (45%) X Chris Vance # ® 8,227 (55%) ------------- 32ND DISTRICT ------------- (Northwest Seattle, Shoreline, Kenmore) House Position 1 X Nancy Rust (2) (D) 12,992 (53%) Leo VanHollebeke (D) 6,676 (27%) X Terry Roberts ® 4,950 (20%) House Position 2 X Grace Cole (2) (D) 15,127 (65%) James A. Whitfield ® 3,000 (13%) X Pat Olson ® 5,113 (22%) ------------- 33RD DISTRICT ------------- (South King County, includes Kent) House Position 1 X Lorraine Hine # (D) 10,597 (64%) X Jim McCune ® 4,360 (26%) John Loehr ® 1,708 (10%) House Position 2 X Greg Fisher # (D) 9,063 (55%) X Shirley Thompson ® 7,503 (45%) ------------- 34TH DISTRICT ------------- (West Seattle, Vashon Island) House Position 1 X Michael Heavey # (D) 15,584 (70%) X Joe Hardenburgh ® 6,565 (30%) . House Position 2 X Georgette Valle # (D) 11,133 (49%) John Jovanovich (D) 2,850 (13%) Edward K. Snelling (D) 1,480 (7%) X Tim Gojio ® 4,685 (21%) David Ratko ® 2,439 (11%) ------------- 35TH DISTRICT ------------- (Mason County, parts of Kitsap, Thurston and Grays Harbor Counties) House Position 1 Todd Lundquist (D) 3,489 (15%) X Barbara Holm (D) 5,405 (23%) Ross E. Gallagher (D) 1,805 (8%) Bill Mahan (D) 1,983 (8%) X Peggy Johnson # ® 10,803 (46%) House Position 2 X Tim Sheldon # (D) 16,586 (100%) ------------- 36TH DISTRICT ------------- (Ballard, Queen Anne, Magnolia) House Position 1 X Helen Sommers # (D) 20,493 (79%) X Robert Blake ® 5,443 (21%) House Position 2 X Jeanne Kohl # (D) 11,737 (46%) Mary Lou Dickerson (D) 7,540 (29%) Thor Thompson (D) 1,741 (7%) X Rueben Flores ® 4,686 (18%) ------------- 37TH DISTRICT ------------- (Mount Baker, Rainier Valley, Central District) House Position 1 John L. O'Brien # (D) 4,128 (22%) Dawn Mason (D) 2,906 (16%) X Jesse Wineberry (2) (D) 10,159 (54%) X Ted Daniels ® 1,293 (7%) X Robert Schoenfeld (NL) 216 (1%) House Position 2 X Gary Locke # (D) 15,728 (89%) X Jane Alonzo ® 1,863 (11%) ------------- 38TH DISTRICT ------------- (Everett, Marysville) House Position 1 X Richard King # (D) 10,713 (63%) X Mel Mehrtens ® 6,248 (37%) House Position 2 X Patrick "Pat" Scott # (D) 11,298 (67%) X Phil Peretti ® 5,617 (33%) ------------- 39TH DISTRICT ------------- (East King, Snohomish counties) Senate X Kevin Quigley (D) 8,916 (43%) Bill Harward Patrick (D) 1,723 (8%) X John C. Wynne ® 5,995 (29%) John Koster ® 4,072 (20%) House Position 1 X Dennis B. Lebow (D) 5,402 (26%) Lewis Winje (D) 2,773 (14%) X Val Stevens ® 8,805 (43%) Bob Shilling ® 3,458 (17%) House Position 2 X Hans Dunshee (D) 4,750 (24%) Betty DeLay (D) 4,173 (21%) Toby Tobias (D) 2,284 (12%) X Kirk Pearson ® 5,781 (29%) Terry E. Laxton ® 2,757 (14%) ------------- 40TH DISTRICT ------------- (San Juan County, parts of Skagit and Whatcom Counties) Senate X Harriet Spanel (D) 14,332 (54%) X Ted Anderson ® 12,295 (46%) House Position 1 Phyllis J. McKee (D) 5,979 (24%) X Dave Quall (D) 6,417 (26%) Tom Montgomery (D) 4,445 (18%) X John Milnor ® 8,322 (33%) House Position 2 X Rob Johnson # (D) 12,001 (48%) X Carolann Wheeler ® 12,820 (52%) ------------- 41ST DISTRICT ------------- (Mercer Island, Newport Hills, parts of Renton) Senate X Everett Wilcock (D) 9,835 (42%) X Emilio Cantu # ® 13,483 (58%) House Position 1 X Jim Horn # ® 11,541 (54%) Gretchen Ilgenfritz ® 9,877 (46%) House Position 2 X Ida Ballasiotes ® 15,227 (72%) Al Robbins ® 5,793 (28%) ------------- 42ND DISTRICT ------------- (Whatcom County) House Position 1 X Kelli J. Linville (D) 10,773 (53%) X Karen Frederick ® 9,685 (47%) House Position 2 X Pete Kremen # (D) 15,442 (100%) ------------- 43RD DISTRICT ------------- (Wallingford, Fremont, Capitol Hill) House Position 1 X Cal Anderson # (D) 18,182 (82%) X Michael Meenen ® 4,110 (18%) House Position 2 X Pat Thibaudeau (D) 7,551 (33%) Laura Altschul (D) 5,436 (24%) Dick Nelson (2) (D) 7,051 (31%) X Steven Michael ® 3,035 (13%) ------------- 44TH DISTRICT ------------- (Bothell, Mill Creek, Snohomish) House Position 1 X Richard Labunski (D) 6,238 (36%) Gerald N. Yorioka ® 2,946 (17%) X Jeanine Long ® 7,961 (46%) House Position 2 X Jim Johanson (D) 8,431 (50%) X Dave Schmidt ® 8,395 (50%) ------------- 45TH DISTRICT ------------- (Woodinville, Kirkland, parts of Redmond) House Position 1 Jim Jackson (D) 2,564 (14%) X Bill Finkbeiner (D) 5,433 (30%) Corey Kahler ® 673 (4%) Katherine McNeil ® 2,608 (15%) Bill Trippett ® 2,175 (12%) X Bill Backlund ® 4,361 (24%) House Position 2 X Louise Miller # ® 9,984 (66%) Nancy Allen ® 5,178 (34%) ------------- 46TH DISTRICT ------------- (Northgate, Green Lake, Ravenna) House Position 1 X Marlin Appelwick # (D) 17,429 (71%) X Frank Kleschen, Jr. ® 5,327 (22%) X Ruth Stubbs (Ind) 1,792 (7%) House Position 2 X Ken Jacobsen # (D) 17,915 (74%) X Clark Fulmer ® 5,341 (22%) X James D. Wyrick (Ind) 970 (4%) ------------- 47TH DISTRICT ------------- (Kent, parts of Renton) House Position 1 X Rose Marie Clemente (D) 4,396 (28%) Susan Ringwood (D) 3,514 (23%) X Suzette Cooke ® 7,639 (49%) House Position 2 X Wendell Pang (D) 7,327 (47%) X Elmira Forner # ® 8,188 (53%) ------------- 48TH DISTRICT ------------- (parts of Bellevue, Lake Sammamish, Medina, Yarrow Bay) House Position 1 X Chip Tilley (D) 4,914 (24%) Chris Rohwer ® 3,320 (16%) X Bill Reams ® 6,394 (31%) Bob Brett ® 4,291 (21%) X Jon Hedegard (Ind) 665 (3%) X Patricia Isenberg (L) 801 (4%) House Position 2 X Erik Tobiason (D) 5,925 (30%) X Steve Van Luven # ® 10,394 (53%) P. Gerald Marra ® 3,232 (17%) ------------- 49TH DISTRICT ------------- (Clark County, includes Vancouver) Senate X Al Bauer # (D) 8,947 (63%) X Margie Ferris ® 5,229 (37%) House Position 1 X John McDonald (D) 6,769 (49%) X Don Carlson ® 7,007 (51%) House Position 2 X Val Ogden # (D) 8,866 (64%) X Ronald Bush ® 5,026 (36%) -------------------- KING COUNTY ASSESSOR -------------------- X Scott Noble (D) 88,653 (32%) Bob Rosenberger (D) 79,149 (28%) X Norward Brooks # ® 112,419 (40%) -------------------------- KING COUNTY SUPERIOR COURT -------------------------- ---------- POSITION 2 ---------- (1) Harriett Cody 156,409 (69%) Michael C. Anderson 69,964 (31%) ---------- POSITION 8 ---------- X Jay V. White 74,174 (34%) Michael Danko 37,448 (17%) X Marilyn Sellers 109,019 (49%) ---------- POSITION 9 ---------- X William Garling 43,741 (20%) Will Patton 40,079 (18%) William Ellis 40,089 (18%) X Jo Anne Alumbaugh 97,351 (44%) ---------- POSITION 14 ---------- (1) Brian Gain 120,951 (61%) James Lobsenz 76,638 (39%) ---------- POSITION 16 ---------- Zanetta Fontes 100,655 (47%) (1) Michael Hayden 112,792 (53%) ---------- POSITION 18 ---------- (1) Jerome M. Johnson # 114,795 (59%) Howard Todd 79,368 (41%) ---------- POSITION 28 ---------- (1) Carol Schapira # 175,265 (79%) Mark Livas 45,609 (21%) ---------- POSITION 31 ---------- (1) George Finkle # 121,236 (60%) John Costo 80,946 (40%) ---------- POSITION 37 ---------- (1) James McCutcheon # 120,875 (56%) Helga Kahr 94,550 (44%) -------------------------- FEDERAL WAY DISTRICT COURT -------------------------- ---------- POSITION 3 ---------- X Judith Eiler 8,786 (66%) X William (Bill) Murphy 4,457 (34%) ------------------------ NORTHEAST DISTRICT COURT ------------------------ ---------- POSITION 4 ---------- X J. Wesley Saint Clair 21,444 (100%) ------------------------------- SNOHOMISH COUNTY SUPERIOR COURT ------------------------------- ---------- POSITION 3 ---------- Greg Davies 26,116 (40%) (1) Thomas Wynne 39,630 (60%) ---------- POSITION 4 ---------- John Weston 22,788 (36%) (1) John Wilson # 40,338 (64%) ---------- POSITION 8 ---------- Anthony DiPietro 19,190 (28%) X David Hulbert 27,814 (41%) X Jim Krider 20,675 (31%) ------------------------ SNOHOMISH COUNTY COUNCIL ------------------------ ---------- DISTRICT 4 ---------- (1) Karen Miller (D) 6,744 (72%) Barbara Sleeper (D) 2,609 (28%) ------------------- BURIEN CITY COUNCIL ------------------- ---------- POSITION 1 ---------- Chuck Rangel 2,765 (48%) (1) John Kennelly 2,971 (52%) ---------- POSITION 2 ---------- (1) Vivian Matthews 4,256 (76%) Robert Lester 1,343 (24%) ---------- POSITION 3 ---------- (1) Arun Jhaveri 2,801 (51%) Wayne Britton 2,702 (49%) ---------- POSITION 4 ---------- (1) Catherine Milne 3,639 (62%) Eric Nelson 2,212 (38%) ---------- POSITION 5 ---------- (1) Bert Lysen 3,301 (58%) Kevin James 2,364 (42%) ---------- POSITION 6 ---------- (1) Dottie Harper 3,907 (68%) Ed Stuhlman 1,822 (32%) ---------- POSITION 7 ---------- (1) Sally Nelson 3,148 (54%) Robert Pierce 2,647 (46%) ------------------------ WOODINVILLE CITY COUNCIL ------------------------ ---------- POSITION 3 ---------- X Arthur Saulness 338 (28%) Bruce Thompson 261 (22%) X Linda Sarpy 609 (50%) ---------- POSITION 7 ---------- X Don Brocha 525 (42%) X Bob Dixon 438 (35%) Bruce MacKintosh 278 (22%) ------------- BALLOT ISSUES ------------- ------------------------- KING COUNTY PROPOSITION 1 ------------------------- Emergency radio system (1) Yes 131,714 (70%) No 57,317 (30%) --------------- SEATTLE SCHOOLS --------------- Capital improvement bonds (3) ? Yes 71,662 (60.3%) No 47,249 (39.7%) ---------------------- BELLEVUE PROPOSITION 1 ---------------------- Public-safety levy Yes 7,203 (37%) (1) No 12,084 (63%) ---------------------- BELLEVUE PROPOSITION 2 ---------------------- Youth crime-prevention levy Yes 7,792 (40%) (1) No 11,522 (60%) ---------------------- CARNATION PROPOSITION 1 ---------------------- Library annexation (1) Yes 115 (68%) No 54 (32%) ---------------------- ENUMCLAW PROPOSITION 1 ---------------------- School bus special levy (3) Yes 2,474 (55%) (1) No 1,991 (45%) ---------------------- KIRKLAND PROPOSITION 1 ---------------------- Public safety bonds (1) Yes 4,964 (63%) No 2,919 (37%) ---------------------- KIRKLAND PROPOSITION 2 ---------------------- Waterfront park bonds Yes 4,324 (55%) (3) (1) No 3,590 (45%) ----------------------- SAMMAMISH PROPOSITION 1 ----------------------- Incorporation Yes 3,696 (42%) (1) No 5,143 (58%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 10 ---------------- Add members (1) Yes 5,445 (51%) No 5,172 (49%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 20 ---------------- Levy lid increase (1) Yes 1,368 (54%) No 1,179 (46%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 36 ---------------- Capital improvement bonds (1) Yes 3,660 (62%) No 2,236 (38%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 39 ---------------- Bonds (1) Yes 10,294 (64%) No 5,736 (36%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 46 ---------------- Property tax increase Yes 228 (25%) (1) No 689 (75%) ---------------- FIRE DISTRICT 50 ---------------- Bonds (1) Yes 71 (73%) No 26 (27%) Source: Seattle Times See also Category:Washington elections